


Always Our Fate

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Through the looking glass – Steve's always been the famous one...Chris is just his back-up singing best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves, and the people that created them. This is a figment of my imagination--fiction. No money made. Any mistakes are mine.

Steve Carlson sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands through shoulder length blond hair. He hated getting ready to go on tour, but he’d gotten lucky. Having just finished the tracks for his new CD, most of his regular players had their schedules open.

The only exception was his rhythm guitar player, and backup singer. Jeremy’s wife was near the end of her pregnancy. There was no way he could go on tour. They only had six weeks to pull a tour together. When they got word his second CD popped platinum on the Billboard charts, the record company insisted he do a national tour to pump the sales instead of sending congratulations.

So here he sat with his producer, a company suit, and his manager auditioning musicians that wanted to ride his coat tails to fame and fortune.

~*~*~*~*~

Four hours … Four long hours they’d been sitting, listening, and cringing. The last guy seemed promising. His playing was great, but the minute he opened his mouth to sing, Steve had visions of a tail mashed cat.

“Can we take five, guys?” Steve asked.

The record exec frowned at the singer. “We’ve only got a couple more scheduled for today. Can’t you suck it up a little longer?”

Steve bristled at the condescending tone. He stood so fast his chair slammed against the studio wall. Just as he was about to let loose his temper, a soft drawl cut through the tension in the room.

“I can come back later, if y'all’s having a problem.”

Three heads snapped toward the door. Less than six feet tall, the man standing in the door filled the room with his presence. A battered straw cowboy hat covered long dark hair and hid his face in its shadow. A scarred guitar case sat at his feet.

Steve pulled in a deep breath and released his anger along with his breath.

“No problem, man. Just the usual crap.” Steve threw a glare at the suit.

The suit held hands up in surrender. “You’re the star, Mr. Carlson.”

With an eye roll, Steve turned his attention to the papers on the table. “You are …?”

“Kane, Christian Kane.” He pulled his guitar out and checked the tuning.

Steve read over his resume while Christian waited.

“Let’s hear what you got.”

~*~*~*~*~

What had barely started all those years ago had grown into a highly lucrative business known as Steve Carlson. His music crossed so many genres that it was hard to find a radio station that didn’t play his music.

For five years, Christian Kane gave almost everything to Steve Carlson. Back-up vocals, rhythm guitar, writing partner, best friend.

Five years ago he’d given Steve Carlson everything. His heart, his body, and his soul, but only a select few knew that side of the partners.

~*~*~*~*~

The faint blush of dawn was bruising the sky. A lone figure stood vigil in the darkened window.

He could have had his time in the sun. They came for his songs. They tempted him. They wanted his voice, his looks, but always he’d turned away happy in his world ... Happy in Steve.

The past six months, the record company had been using Steve’s popularity to boost their newest _Taylor Swift_ clone. She appeared everywhere with the famous singer. Gossip rags whispered.

Tonight’s award show was the perfect example. The record people didn’t want the band to attend so all the attention would be on Steve and his teen queen. But the band had to perform their ‘Song of the Year’ so they were ushered in the back door while Steve and his ‘date’ went down the red carpet.

Individually, and as a group, they’d carried home a wheelbarrow full of awards. Christian’s three taunted him from the counter.

This wasn’t the first time since **SHE** was pushed into their lives that Steve hadn’t come home. Christian trusted Steve. He would stay at ‘his’ house after being dropped by the limo. Christian didn’t want Steve to risk falling asleep at the wheel just to sooth his insecurities, but tonight everything seemed more poignant.

He was starting to feel like the ‘other woman’ in his own relationship.

This should have been their night to celebrate their banner year, but instead he was waiting by the window like the heroine in a Victorian novel.

With a self-derisive snort he tried to shake off his maudlin mood. He lifted the forgotten glass of Jack Daniels to his lips and relished the burn of the amber liquid in his throat.

He poured another two fingers as he heard the key in the front door. Blue eyes clashed in the pale morning light.

“What are you doing here?” Christian turned back to watch morning break across the sky.

Steve crossed the room to stand behind him. “Why are you still up? I thought you’d be in bed.”

A careless shrug was his only answer.

“Christian, what’s wrong?” Steve wanted to wrap himself around the dark haired man and never let go, but this strange mood made him wary.

“This should have been our night.” He spoke quietly before throwing back the contents of his glass.

“I know. I’m sorry, but I had …” Steve started, but was cut off.

“This is the first time I’ve felt I wasn’t a part of this … Of you.”

Alarmed Steve did wrap himself around Christian and buried his face in his neck.

“I was going to tell you this later, but the reason I’m so late—I was arguing with the suits. I told them about us.”

“Are you outta your fucking mind?”

“Yeah. For you.”

~ Fini ~


End file.
